


Drugs are bad, M'kay?

by SpikePeach



Category: South Park
Genre: Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Underage Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:01:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24157036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpikePeach/pseuds/SpikePeach
Summary: Drugs are terrible.They destroy and take away everything you love the most.You know that M'kay?
Relationships: Craig Tucker & Tweek Tweak, Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak
Kudos: 12





	Drugs are bad, M'kay?

Chapter 1 - Marijuana is bad ...

Drugs are terrible.

They destroy and take away everything you love most.

Just for a moment of extreme happiness, then fall into a depression.

And there was no cure anymore.

He was always hurt, because he was always too high to think about the consequences.

Sometimes he laughed while taking advantage of Marijuana. In his childhood, Mr. Mackey taught them that drugs were bad, he agreed, swearing to himself that he would never use them.

But the great feeling it gave him was too good to refuse. Even more with your favourite company.

Months ago, his friend Tweek was stressed, angry, even more than usual. As they were alone, he offered him some of the drug.

After the effect he was calm, laughing at the walls and talking about unusual things.

\--Do you believe in ghosts?

He laughed, the way the blond poked his head was so silly, he didn't even notice when they layed together on the single bed.

They were very close, and the strong smell of the drug contaminated them.

\--No.

\--Why?

He looked at his friend, and said in a stoic way: --Can't see 'em.

His big green eyes opened in surprise, as if he were committing a crime. It was funny, Craig almost cracked a grin.

\--And? It doesn't mean you can't see 'em that they're not real! - he stood up slightly, trying to argue against that, Craig was satisfied with just seeing his cute face and red stoned eyes. - Like gravity, you can't see but it's real!

He laughed of how stupid he looked, and he was too stoned to understand.

\--Yeah I can just drop or throw something.

His face twisted for a second, giving up.

\- Hm - he withered, laid his head on his chest. He smelled the heady scent of his hair that was not altered by marijuana. He sank his fingers into his scalp, he was a little nervous that Tweek would hear the strong beats of his heart.

There were minutes there in the silence, just feeling the heat of each other's body, without arguments and shouting, as it is usually what happens.

Tweek stood up, looking at him. Damn he was so beautiful, so perfect, he was so calm and caring, Craig wanted to look at him for hours. He should be like, the world's eighth wonder.

Smiled, Wonder Tweek… it seemed so good and yet so dumb.

Then he noticed, his pink, swollen lips approaching. And he cannot run.

It was everything he most expected 

Everything he ever wanted.

His soft, flushed lips, curling his tongue, they were so clumsy, and yet were so intense. Maybe it was because of the drug, or because they were two fucking horny teenagers.

And they didn't want to think about the consequences, everything was too perfect.

Soon the blonde's weight came over him, clutched him in his arms and searched for more of that sensation. He tore off his hat and pulled him further, tighter. He coukd just die in his kisses if possible, dissolving into pleasure.

I wanted more, I wanted to test how far it would take them.

Because he knew that the next day, he probably wouldn't even look at each other.

And Tweek would disappear from his life.

But it might be worth it.

And later with the friend's departure, all that sadness returned, a feeling of emptiness in the chest, also a sore throat.

Drugs are bad M'kay?

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my main language, sorry.  
> So, please tell me if something is wrong.  
> And I hope u guys liked it...  
> 👉👈


End file.
